The Lady is a Vamp
by MrsShooty
Summary: This started as a one shot but has expanded to a selection of little moments for our favourite couple! Rated M for smut, these one shots are set some time in the near future after the season one finale...
1. 1 - The Lady is a Vamp

**The Lady is a Vamp**

**Author's Note: Well the premise for this little one shot has been sloshing around in my head for a couple of days and on the basis that writing it in my head kept me awake at 4am I thought it best to put the words down on (electronic) paper! My first M-rated fic so be kind, gentle readers!**

**As ever, I do not own The Originals or the characters. If I did, many of them would spend most of the show naked…**

Hayley sighed and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Standing up she looked down at the twisted bedclothes. Another restless night. Her dream had been particularly vivid last night and the state of the bed was testament to how badly she had been affected. She pushed her hair out of her eyes, stretched and headed for the shower. As the hot water pummelled her head she thought of her daughter. She was always the first and last thing she thought about and being without her felt like she had had a hole punched through her middle. Still, she took comfort from the fact that Rebekah had her safe. She knew she would be cared for and loved which was all she had hoped for, for her baby. Besides, Bekah managed to get word to them. Another one of her conveniently compelled vampires had arrived last night bearing a picture of a bonnie, smiling Hope with a tiny pink handprint on the back. The vampire was compelled to forget all he had seen and heard, but Klaus had killed him anyway, just in case, he had said. This vampire had been the third one in as many months and Hayley had the pictures secreted away in her room. She looked at them every day.

She turned off the flow of water and stepped out into the bathroom shrugging into the white fluffy robe on the hook. Towel drying her hair as she went, she walked into her bedroom trying to decide on her plan for the day. It had been three months since she had given birth to Hope. Three months since she had become a hybrid…and three months and one day since Elijah had kissed her.

For weeks after Hope had gone she had just existed…getting through each day had seemed like a minor miracle. Klaus had helped, surprisingly, talking to her about being a hybrid, how to control her werewolf side. Elijah had been constant, of course. From him she had learnt to control the blood lust, how to feed, and about the vampiric gifts of speed and preternatural hearing. Slowly she had emerged from her cocoon of despair and had begun to look about her again. And once she did she noticed a thing or two. Klaus remained pretty much the same; he treated her in a way somewhere between casual intimacy and the way someone handles a live snake. Elijah though, that had changed. Oh, the care and the consideration were the same. That was so much a part of Elijah that it came as naturally as breathing to him. But he had withdrawn from her a little and that hurt. There was a delicacy to their dealings that had not been there before. He treated her like spun glass, his touch light and fleeting, never lingering, and never more than the most casual of contact. A gentle touch to her elbow; a brush over her shoulders as he helped her on with her jacket. His eyes lingered though. When he thought she didn't notice his gaze followed her. She noticed of course, mainly because her eyes were drawn to him constantly. But still he maintained distance, and now, now that had to change.

Standing before her wardrobe Hayley studied the contents. Off to one side were all the maternity clothes she had worn. She kept them as a reminder that she had carried Hope within her even if she was unable to carry her now in her arms. But she bypassed the long vest tops and baggy cardigans. If she wanted to show Elijah that she was ready to be more than spun glass to him she needed to take drastic action. After all, she was a vampire now (well, half vampire) and what was a girl to do? He needed to be vamped, and vamped he would be!

She reached out and took down a short sleeved top in a soft champagne shade. It had a deceptively high neckline, but the fabric clung in all the right places and was sheer across the back and shoulders and into a deep "V" between her breasts. Teaming it with a pair of silk plum coloured trousers that hugged her newly developed curves and outlined her figure when she walked, Hayley blow dried her hair and applied neutral make up. Using her new (and very useful) vampire hearing she could make out Klaus and Elijah chatting over breakfast. Perfect. Now all she had to do was make her entrance!

Leaving her room Hayley headed down to the breakfast parlour. She kept her breathing even as her mind raced with plans to get Elijah alone so that they could….talk. Amongst other things. Finding the door to the breakfast room ajar, Hayley pushed it open and walked inside. The reaction she got was everything she had hoped. Klaus gave her a perfunctory glance and a "Morning, love" before returning to his coffee. Elijah, well Elijah just stared. And stared, and stared. He didn't seem to realise that he had his coffee cup halfway to his mouth, just hovering there. He tried to rise to his feet (ever the gentleman) nearly spilling his coffee in the process and ended up sitting down again, his coffee cup clattering down onto its saucer.

Klaus looked up at that. "Why, brother? What is wrong?" he asked with an arch look between Elijah and Hayley. "Did you find your coffee not to your taste? In any event, you should close your mouth. You look like an astonished goldfish."

Elijah closed his mouth at that but still did not stop staring. Trying not to let her inner smile bubble to the surface, Hayley approached the square table and took a seat along one side. "Hey", she said, reaching for the coffee pot. She turned to Elijah, catching his eye and finally allowing her smile to surface. "Could you pass the milk?" Elijah's hand reached out without breaking eye contact and snagged the jug before passing it to her. She picked it up. "Thanks. But that's juice. And it won't taste too good in my coffee." Elijah finally looked away, locating the right jug before setting it before her. It seemed that his hand wasn't quite steady. Perfect.

Turning to Klaus, Hayley enquired as to his plans for the day, trying to subtly work out if he was going to hang around that morning. He wasn't, telling her he had plans with Marcel and Davina regarding the moonlight rings. Draining the rest of his coffee he got up and left, leaving Hayley with Elijah.

"So. What's with you this morning?" demanded Hayley as soon as the door had closed. "You seem kinda distracted."

"I apologise if I have been less than attentive," replied Elijah, his composure returned. "You have taken your breakfast in your room so often these past weeks that I did not expect to see you. If I had known you intended to join us today I would have waited for you earlier and escorted you down."

"Oh." Hayley sounded disappointed. "Well. Perhaps if we're both done here you can escort me back up? I want to talk to you."

"Of course. Whatever you wish" agreed Elijah as he pushed back his chair. Hayley stood too and made to move out of the room. Elijah came to her side, his hand moving to its usual gallant place at the small of her back. Hayley's breath gave an imperceptible hitch as she felt the warm weight of it. She had missed his touch. Making a sudden decision, she turned to face him. He was close, too close and she cannoned into his chest, reaching up to grab the lapels of his suit for balance. She looked up at his face, that handsome, compelling face, and swayed towards him still further.

"Elijah…" she whispered, tilting her head up towards him, her eyes fixed to his mouth. Elijah made no move to retreat, seeming frozen in place. Then all of a sudden it all fell into place. It was impossible to say who made the first move. It didn't matter. Hayley rejoiced in the feel of Elijah's lips on hers, one hand in her hair at the nape of her neck, the other still at the small of her back. She was home. Her hands crept around his neck and she pressed as much of her body as possible against his powerful one. She felt her arousal shiver through her…and then nothing.

He had run. Again! She wanted to scream! Opening her eyes she saw him across the room standing stiffly, both hands in his pockets. "What the hell?" she ordered.

Elijah looked steadily at her. "Hayley. Please. I am….sorry. I…forgot myself. Forgot your situation…how you must be feeling. I am ashamed of my actions. I did not intend to take advantage of you in your vulnerable state. Please forgive me. I assure you it will not happen again."

Hayley sighed. Trust Elijah-I'm-so-frikken-noble-I-can't-see-what's-under-my-nose-Mikaelson to totally misunderstand her!

"Elijah," Hayley struggled for patience as she walked towards him. "Sometimes you can be so….blind." She stopped before him and cupped his face with one hand.

"Will you do something for me?" He nodded. "Come with me. I want to show you something."

She walked towards the door, looking back to check that he was following her. She led him up the stairs to her bedroom, noticing but ignoring his slight puzzled frown.

Once in the room she stepped to one side and gestured to the room with a sweep of her hand. "Well? What do you see?"

Elijah stood, as he always did, one hand in the pocket of his trousers. Hayley tried to ignore how the stance pulled the fabric of his suit tight to his body, and to focus on his face. Not that that helped at all – looking at him just made her want to kiss him again, but it was important that he understood this.

Elijah's glance took in the room. He moved to her bureau and picked up the picture of Hope that had arrived the night before. He studied it carefully, a small smile on his face. "She is beautiful," he remarked. "Just like her mother. Still. You should hide this. If anyone saw…"

"I know, and I will," Hayley replied "But that's not what I brought you up here for. What else do you notice?"

He looked around the room again. This time his eyes settled on her bed, the twisted sheets, and the pillow on the floor. "Disturbed night? Are you still having the nightmares? It is only natural that you be haunted by the events surrounding Hope's birth. I assure you, they will fade in time. If…"

Hayley interrupted him, "It's not that. I did have a disturbed night and it's true my dreams were vivid. But it wasn't a nightmare. I haven't had one of those for over two weeks. It's a different kind of dream that's been causing me to lose sleep."

Elijah looked concerned. He crossed to where Hayley was standing and tipped up her chin. "Is there anything I can assist with? This is obviously bothering you a great deal. Just tell me."

Hayley smiled. This was it. "Well. Now that you mention it….there is something you can do. You see, Elijah, these dreams I've been having for the last two weeks? The ones that wake me breathless in the night with shredded bedclothes? They're about you. About us. In my dreams when we kiss, we don't stop. You don't whoosh to the other side of the room and I don't ruin the moment with flippant comments. It's been driving me crazy. _You've_ been driving me crazy and to be honest if you don't touch me soon you're going to have one really pissed off hybrid on your hands and…"

Elijah didn't need telling again. His lips swooped down to hers and he took her in a kiss that was everything she had dreamed of and more. His tongue invaded her mouth as he gathered her to him and Hayley gave as good as she got, her tongue duelling with his as she strained to get closer.

Twisting his arms around her waist Elijah lifted Hayley to him without even breaking their kiss. She instinctively wrapped her legs round his lean hips, clinging tight around his neck. Hayley could feel him rock hard against her core and she whimpered, undulating against him. Elijah growled in response and Hayley exalted in his arousal. This was what she had been missing, craving.

Elijah moved them over to her bed, reaching out with one hand to sweep the rumpled bedding onto the floor. He lowered Hayley gently to the soft surface, following her down. His lips left hers and moved down her neck nipping and licking until he reached the neckline of her top. He paused. "I think that this little number has served its purpose," he murmured, "don't you?" And with a flick of his hand he had rent the fabric in two. She felt the breath leave him in a hiss. She was naked underneath. He touched her then. Gently. Reverently. But Hayley was spun glass no longer. She covered his hand with hers and pressed him to her.

"Please, Elijah. I won't break. I promise. I want you. Please."

Elijah cupped one breast in his strong hand, striating her pebbled nipple with his thumb. Hayley moaned breathily, feeling a flood of wetness between her legs. She brought Elijah's head up for another kiss, nipping his bottom lip carefully with blunt teeth. As much as she wanted to bite him hard her venom would cause him pain and she didn't want that. Hayley made a sound of disappointment as Elijah's hand left her breast only to gasp as he flicked open the button of her trousers and slipped his hand inside. She wiggled her hips to give him better access, fisting her hands in the sheet as he traced a finger along the edge of her panties before dipping into the wetness he found there.

Withdrawing his hand Elijah sat back and looked steadily at Hayley. He brought his finger to his mouth and licked it languidly. "Delicious," he breathed. Hayley felt her breath stop in her chest. He looked so decadent there, fully clothed between her legs with her juices running off his fingers into his mouth. She sat up and reached for his tie.

"Seems to me like I'm getting all the favours here. Tell me. What does it take to get you out of your suit?"

Elijah smirked, "All you have to do is ask nicely."

"Not much chance of that," replied Hayley, "If I want something, I take it. You know that. So guess what I want right now?" and with that she reached for his jacket unbuttoning it at speed before tossing it onto the floor, swiftly followed by his tie. Returning the favour, she shredded his shirt, peeling it off him. Pushing him back onto the bed Hayley straddled him, rocking her hips back and forth making Elijah moan. The tell-tale black veins started round his eyes as he struggled to retain control of his passions. Hayley leaned down and kissed him hungrily. Sending her tongue swirling into his mouth she grazed it against his fangs, tasting her blood in their kiss. Elijah's hands were on her backside now inside her panties, urging her on as she rubbed herself against his impressive erection.

Still Hayley needed more. Reaching down she traced Elijah's length through his trousers, before undoing them and stripping him completely. Naked, he was beautiful. She wanted to kiss him and lick him all over but didn't know where to start. Elijah gave her no time for exploration however. Turning them he drew down her panties before kissing up from her ankles to her knees. Pushing her legs apart he travelled further, nipping at the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. Hayley threaded her hands into his hair tugging to position him where she needed him most. When he laved her then with the flat of his tongue she screamed, tossing her head from side to side as she pressed his head to her with both hands. His tongue flicked her clit with expert precision, his rhythm designed to wring every last ounce of arousal from her. She felt the pressure building. So close, so close. But not like this.

"Elijah. Please. I need you inside me. Now, Elijah." Hayley was demanding in her desire and Elijah complied with ready acceptance. Pushing her legs wide he positioned himself at her entrance. Their eyes met and held as Elijah pressed into her inch by glorious inch until Hayley felt like she would explode. They were still then, for a moment. Hayley felt the world spin as Elijah began to move, impaling her with each thrust until she saw stars. She wrapped her legs around his back and matched his pace, driving him onwards with each undulation of her hips. Hayley clawed at his back desperate to bring him as close to her as she possibly could and he rewarded her when she saw those black veins descend again down his cheeks as he lost control. The sight of Elijah in such throes was enough. Hayley's body went into free-fall as her orgasm hit, ripping through her with the force of a tornado leaving her limp and boneless. She was barely aware of Elijah shuddering above her as he poured into her, his head thrown back.

Elijah rolled to one side, taking her with him, still joined. He tucked her arms around him and supported her head on one of his. Hayley felt her breathing return to normal although she knew that things would never be normal again. They had crossed that line and there was no turning back. She smiled.

Looking down at her indulgently, Elijah ran his lips over her hair, tucking a stray strand behind her ear. "I have wanted you for so long," he whispered. "I need you to know that. Whatever you might choose to do in the future, know that I am glad we have had this time together."

"Don't even think of being noble, Elijah" Hayley replied indignantly. "I need you. Not just for this but for everything. I want you in my life in every way. You told me three months ago that I would always have a choice. The truth is, Elijah, is that there was never any choice. There was only ever you. Right from the start."

Elijah smiled, and his reply was not in words.

**A/N: Well. There you have it! I'm leaving this fic open in case the smut-muse strikes again! Reviews give her strength! Thanks for reading. **


	2. 2 - Cabin Fever

**Cabin Fever**

**A/N: Thank you for all the lovely reviews for The Lady is a Vamp. The muse is back! Here we go….**

Hayley was bored. She wandered into the library at the compound, looking out of the window before meandering around the outside of the room, running her fingers over the spines of the books on the shelves. How come it was always the case that when you had plenty of time to read you could never find a book you wanted to? They'd all been on lockdown here for several weeks and she was beginning to go stir crazy. The house was big but there were only so many rooms to mentally redecorate. She sighed.

Klaus looked up from where he was reading. "Sit down somewhere, love, or find somewhere else to pace. You're making me dizzy and I'm trying to concentrate."

"What are you doing? You've been in here for hours."

"Researching New Orleans' wolf packs, love. Someone has to figure a way to wrest my city back from out of their grubby little paws. Now be a good hybrid and run along."

Hayley let out a noise of frustration and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Unfortunately, not being totally used to her hybrid strength the slam was enough to splinter the door in its entirety and the sound of Klaus's laughter drifting into the hallway was enough to wind her up still further. She whooshed up the stairs using her vamp speed, chafing at the confines of the compound that prevented her from running as far and fast as she wanted. She longed to get out somewhere and just run and run til she was exhausted. After weeks of incarceration she just wanted out.

At the top of the stairs she flashed left towards her bedroom only to run straight into a brick wall. Or rather, a besuited Original standing rock solid on the landing. Hayley cannoned off Elijah's chest and went sprawling to the floor.

"My apologies," Elijah smiled as he offered his hand to help her stand. "You appear to be in a hurry. Is there anything the matter?"

"Nothing that a baseball bat to your brother's head wouldn't fix," muttered Hayley as she grasped Elijah's hand and stood up. "I understand that we needed to stay put for a while but it's been weeks in this place now and I'm beginning to have a serious case of cabin fever. I don't understand why we have to stay inside."

"New Orleans is not entirely safe for you at present, Hayley," replied Elijah. "The werewolves control the Quarter and it is imperative that no-one discovers that you are a hybrid. However, you are right in one respect. It cannot have been Niklaus's intention that you remain cloistered indefinitely. I will talk to him and see if we cannot find some way to...alleviate your frustration without compromising your safety. I will come and find you later if I may?"

Hayley nodded. "Thank you, Elijah. Whenever I go to talk to Klaus he just pisses me off so much I just end up shouting at him and that never gets me very far. See you later." She reached up and gave him a quick hug before moving past him towards her room.

A shower and a change of clothes left Hayley feeling a bit calmer although she was still desperate to leave the compound. She sat in the chair by her bedroom window and allowed Klaus and Elijah's conversation to drift up from the library. Once again she thanked her new vamp hearing.

"_She is bored, Niklaus, and understandably so. It cannot be easy for her, a newly transitioned hybrid, to be so restricted. There must be a way in which we can allow for her to have some freedom."_

"_She has you wrapped around her little finger, brother," came Klaus's reply. "We have better things to be doing with our time than pandering to the little hybrid. You don't think I'm not irritated at having to wait here, bide our time? She is immortal now, surely a few weeks aren't going to be that hard to deal with."_

"_I urge you to reconsider Niklaus," Elijah argued. "Think back to when you broke your hybrid curse and released your werewolf side. You turned for days at a time and ranged far through the forests and hills around Mystic Falls. I remember it well. Hayley must be experiencing similar feelings now she has transitioned."_

"_Fine. But on your own head be it, brother, I take no responsibility for her. I need to go and see Marcel. I'll make my visit public. That should distract the wolves sufficiently for you to take Hayley out of the compound for a few hours. Go to the Bayou. There are no wolves left there now and she'll have space. Her safety is your concern, Elijah. I don't want to be bothered with it at the moment."_

"_Very well, Niklaus," Elijah sounded relieved. "We'll leave as soon as Hayley is ready. Does that give you sufficient time?"_

Hayley stood up, ceasing to listen in any further – she'd heard all she needed. She was already moving towards the bedroom door when Elijah's knock sounded. He opened the door and entered her bedroom.

"I trust you heard the conversation? How quickly can you be ready to leave? Niklaus is on his way to see Marcel so we have a window of opportunity to leave the compound."

"I'm ready," Hayley replied. "I need shoes and a jacket and I'm good to go." She headed towards the door, snagging the jacket from her bed as she left.

Seated, minutes later, in the passenger seat of Elijah's car, she watched the city recede into the distance as they headed out into the Bayou. Hayley breathed deeply, the damp air filling her lungs. She couldn't wait to get out and just feel some space, to see sky, trees…anything that wasn't four walls and a ceiling. Pulling off the track, Elijah parked the car. He sped round to open Hayley's door and she climbed out leaving her jacket inside. She spread her arms and twirled round and round.

"It seems so weird but being outside feels fantastic," she crowed. She grabbed Elijah's arms. "Thank you for this. It's exactly what I need."

"So," replied Elijah. "Where would you like to go? We could walk a little into the Bayou?"

"I want to run," interrupted Hayley. "I've had no chance to seriously use this new vamp speed of mine and I want to see what I can do with it. Let's race!"

Elijah let out a short laugh. "I've been an Original for over a thousand years, Hayley. I think I am a little too old to be running foot races like a child…but…"

He got no further. Hayley gave him a smirk, before launching herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck. Elijah's hands went to her waist to steady her as Hayley angled her head up and kissed him. Her lips opened immediately and her tongue snaked out. Elijah responded in kind, sliding his hands round to her back and hauling her up against him. He could feel the whole length of her body and a shudder went through him. Hayley hummed in approval and stood on tiptoes to get even closer. Her tongue stroked, withdrew and stroked again, tangling with Elijah's. And then, just as suddenly as she had started it, she drew back.

"Hayley?" Elijah was puzzled.

"I'd love to continue this Elijah," Hayley sounded smug. "But well. You're going to have to catch me first…" and with that she flashed off through the trees.

Hayley laughed out loud as she ran, the trees passing her in a blur. She felt free for the first time in months. She could hear Elijah running after her. He would be faster so she needed to be clever. She made a series of sharp turns, keeping to the narrowest of paths and cutting corners where she could squeeze through the undergrowth.

"Hayley….." Elijah growled warningly from behind her. He was closer now. Her breath came faster as she continued to run. Suddenly, she found herself in a small clearing. She stopped, and stood still in the middle of the open space.

"What took you so long?" Hayley taunted as Elijah came running into the clearing seconds later. "I had to stop and let you catch me!" She got no further. Elijah did not stop upon entering the clearing, did not stop until he had reached her, picked her up and spun her against a tree. He lips came crashing down onto hers in a bruising kiss. Hayley exalted in his reaction to her flight, kissing him back hungrily, one hand twisting into his hair to hold him to her.

Elijah's hands never stilled, running up from her waist to cup her breasts through her thin top. Hayley moaned with pleasure as his clever fingers sent shivers radiating out from where he was teasing her nipples through the layers of cloth. Determined to give him pleasure too, Hayley's hands pushed Elijah's jacket off his shoulders, and pulled his shirt out of his trousers. One hand snuck up underneath to caress the skin of his back while her other cupped his backside, pulling him tight into her. She could feel his rigid length pressing against her and she mewled and instinctively rocked against him.

Elijah tore his lips from Hayley's and trailed them down her neck, licking and nipping down towards her collarbone. His hands shredded her top and her bra, uncovering her. He felt Hayley's fingers tentatively trail over his hips, to outline his heavy erection. His head spun and he felt the black veins ghost his cheeks. And then she was gone again, her laughter echoing back through the trees.

"Come and get me Elijah," she called provokingly.

Elijah's frustration rolled out in a roar and he flashed after her, his jacket lying forgotten at the foot of the tree. He could hear her just ahead and he pushed himself to run faster. None of the physical exertion dampened his arousal, and he could smell Hayley's excitement even over the heavy scent of the Bayou. She laughed again and he turned to the side, thinking to head her off, but she was one step ahead of him and had already changed direction, running away from him.

Pushing her way through the undergrowth, Hayley listened out for Elijah – she'd pulled ahead when he'd tried to cut her off but she could hear him closing the gap. Looking up she realised that the path ahead looked familiar and in a few seconds she realized where she was. She smiled as the small bayou shack came into view. It looked exactly as it had when she had nursed Elijah through his hybrid bite and it would be perfect for what she had in mind…

Slowing to a halt she walked towards the rickety looking structure, finding the door shut but unbolted. She moved silently inside, her eyes scanning the interior. It remained unchanged: the lace hanging at the windows; the spindly wooden furniture; the narrow bed against one wall. Hmm. Maybe not so perfect after all. Still, she was happy to work with what she was given…

The crash of the door back against the wall caused her to spin around, her heart in her mouth. Elijah stood there, his tie askew and his shirt still hanging around his hips where she'd dragged at it. He looked….murderous. Hayley felt a thrill of excitement rush through her, but schooled her features to an innocent expression.

"Hey. I'd totally forgotten this place was so near. It…" she trailed off as she realised that Elijah's eyes were no longer on her face. She glanced down, noticing for the first time that her clothing hung in tatters around her, leaving her breasts partially exposed to Elijah's hot gaze. Hayley swallowed heavily as the air around them turned thick with tension. She slowly raised her arms, pushing the threads of her clothing off her shoulders, allowing it to fall to the floor. She stood there, naked from the waist up, her own gaze a challenge.

"I'll consider myself caught, shall I?" she walked slowly towards Elijah, unbuttoning her jeans as she went, peeling them off in the middle of the room and leaving them too on the cabin floor. Standing before him in just her panties, she ran a finger up his torso to his chest.

"If I remember rightly, the last time we were here you were flat on your back in that bed. I say we repeat that part of the experience," and with a sudden burst of strength and speed she grabbed Elijah and deposited him on the bed, following him down so that she was straddling his hips, her hands still holding onto his upper arms.

He still remained silent and still under her and her courage fled.

"Elijah?" her voice was uncertain.

Elijah cracked a smile. "Do not stop on my account. I am enjoying seeing you revel in your new found strength and I am happy to allow you to take the lead…this once. Proceed, please. I am intrigued as to what you will do next…"

Hayley took him at his word, slowly undoing his tie before running her fingers under the placket of his shirt, unpopping buttons as she went. Spreading the shirt wide, she helped him shrug out it before lowering her lips to his chest. She kissed across the broad width, biting gently with blunt teeth at his nipples, his strangled cry spurring her on. She could feel Elijah straining up against her and she drew her lips down his torso, leaving wet, biting kisses in her wake.

His hands were running up and down her bare back, tracing her spine from her hairline to where her buttocks swelled at its base, his touch branding her. She ran her tongue above the line of his trousers, her fingers going to the zip to ease it down. She tugged down his trousers and his boxer briefs, taking socks and shoes with them.

"Hayley…." Elijah's voice was a growl, his hands tugging her over him and they tangled in her hair and he brought her lips down to his. He teased her lips apart, thrusting his tongue inside. Hayley moaned into his kiss, bringing her knees either side of him to settle against him, feeling him hard and heavy against her core. Reaching one hand down she snapped the thin sides of her panties, drawing them away to allow her to feel his erection slide against her wetness. Elijah's hips rolled in a slow rhythm under her, his cock gliding between her folds and nudging her clit. Each movement sent shocks of pleasure darting through her and Hayley knew that if she didn't take back control she would come just from feeling him move against her.

She struggled upright, disentangling his arms from around her and wrenching her mouth from his. She looked down at him, his lips swollen from their kisses and his eyes heavy lidded. She smiled. Bracing her hands on his chest she raised herself up and lowered herself slightly so that just the tip of him eased inside her. Her breath hitched but she held herself steady, looking down mockingly at the man beneath her.

Elijah, looking less than impressed at having control wrested from him, arched upwards trying to bury himself more deeply inside her.

"Steady," Hayley backed off. "Stay still. This is my show remember? Besides, this bed is hardly made for thrashing around on."

Elijah took a deep breath and settled back down onto the mattress. "Very well, but no more playing. I am losing patience." His voice was strained, his teeth gritted.

Hayley returned to her task, rocking her hips until Elijah was fully settled inside her. She felt stretched, full, and each undulation of her hips caused a blissful dragging sensation that sent ripples through her. Elijah's hands found her hips, encouraging her, and his hips rose to meet hers as he mirrored her rhythm.

Hayley ran her hands over Elijah's chest, nails scratching slightly as she continued to set pace for them both. The friction was bringing her closer and closer and she moved faster desperately trying to reach that elusive pinnacle. Feeling her movements become jerky, Elijah tightened his hold of her hips, taking over and driving into her from below making her tremble. One hand reached between them and he found her clit with his fingers setting an agonising counterpoint as he stroked and nipped until he sent her over the edge. Hayley cried out as her orgasm exploded through her sending her head spinning and black veins chasing over her cheeks. She shuddered against him, opening her eyes to see Elijah join her with one final arch of his back, as he emptied himself into her.

Collapsing down onto his chest, Hayley lay boneless and complete. She felt Elijah's arms come around her and one hand stroked her hair. She looked up at him and grinned.

"I think you've cured my cabin fever. Maybe we should keep this place for future…getaways," her tone was arch.

"Hmmmm." Hayley felt Elijah's reply rumble through his chest. "Don't speak too soon. We may be here a while. Both my phone and my car keys are in my jacket pocket lying somewhere in twenty square miles of bayou."

Hayley let out a joyous laugh. "We'll find them," she replied, moving her head to kiss him. "Eventually."


	3. 3 - Distractions

**Distractions**

**A/N: Right up until the last minute this little chapter was entitled "Jess's Jacket fic"! So I dedicate this to Jess, who was…miffed that Elijah lost his jacket in the bayou and who wanted to know what would happen when Hayley and Elijah went back to find it. **

**As ever I do not own the Originals or the characters (more's the pity!)**

**I'm happy to write to prompts so if anyone has any requests for future chapters just let me know. Thanks for reading and for all the lovely reviews. **

Hayley looked at the mangled fabric in her hands. "It's no use. I can't even find what used to be an armhole, let along make something wearable out of this. Thanks. That was my favourite top."

Elijah looked up from where he was dressing. "Hmmm. I see your difficulty. Well. My shirt has no buttons…" he quirked an eyebrow at Hayley and gave a small, smug, smile, "but you are welcome to put it on. Perhaps you can contrive something with my tie?"

Hayley reached over and picked up Elijah's shirt and shrugged it on. Immediately she was surrounded by his scent: crisp; spicy. She resisted the urge to bury her face in the fabric, instead wrapping the shirt around her body like a kimono. Using his tie as a belt, she tied it around her waist so that at least she was decent. She stood on tiptoe to look in the small mirror on the wall. Rather '80s, but it would do.

She glanced across the small cabin to where Elijah was standing up having put on his shoes. He looked glorious. His suit trousers rode lower on his hips without his shirt to tuck in, his chest was bare and his hair rumpled. Unable to resist, she strode over to him, and ran her fingers over his stomach then up across his chest, ending at his shoulders.

"Are you sure we have to go back? I certainly wouldn't object to being stuck here for a while."

Elijah smiled and cupped her cheek. "Yes. We have had a most enjoyable day, have we not?" Hayley rolled her eyes at his formal tone but Elijah continued, "And as much as I would enjoy giving over the night to our pleasure also, it is important that we return to the compound. Your safety must be paramount, no matter how much we may wish to continue our…tryst in this secluded little spot"

Hayley huffed but didn't argue. She knew that Elijah took his vow to protect her very seriously and whilst part of her wished he would damn the world to stay in the cabin with her for a while longer, she knew that Elijah was right. She moved to the door and opened it reluctantly.

"Come on then, let's get back," she said with a sigh. "Race you to the car?"

"Have you forgotten?" replied Elijah. "We cannot leave the bayou until we have retrieved my jacket, as it contains both the car keys and my phone. I do not suppose that you recall the route you took to lead me here?"

Hayley shook her head. "I was just running. Believe it or not it was a total fluke that I ended up here. Besides. You must know the way back, your sense of direction is stellar."

Elijah looked at her sceptically. "I was…distracted at the time, so no, I am not certain of my jacket's exact location. However, I am comfortable that we will find it quickly. Shall we?" He moved to take the open door from Hayley to allow her to precede him out of the cabin. Hayley felt a pang of sadness at leaving the shack behind. It had good memories attached to it now. Elijah sensed her disquiet and turned her to face him.

"Once the Quarter is more settled, and I can be assured of your safety, then maybe we can return here for a while if that is your wish." His eyes twinkled, creasing a little at the corners as he gave a slight smile. "Although I would request that we bring a bigger bed." His smile grew as Hayley threw her arms around him and hugged him. He returned her embrace briefly before putting her from him.

"We must go, or we shall not be returned before dark. Come. Here is the path we took." Taking her hand, Elijah led them towards a shadowed trail on the far side of the clearing. They walked for a while at human pace, their hands casually linked and Hayley revelled in this outward show of affection from her most proper of Originals.

"What's going to happen when we get back Elijah?" Hayley asked her question hesitantly, not sure that she really wanted an answer.

"I shall meet with Niklaus, naturally. I trust that he will have made some progress with Marcellus today but it will be a long road to subdue Francesca and her band of delinquents. Regardless, you will remain safe. You have my word on that."

Hayley stopped and turned to Elijah. "You misunderstand," she said softly. "What will happen with _us_? I want you, Elijah. All the time. And you…mean a lot to me. I…."

Elijah suddenly grabbed Hayley around the waist and spun her against a tree several yards off the trail. Hayley's eyes opened wide and she took a breath to speak but Elijah stopped her with a glance. He put a finger to his lips and cocked his head back towards the path. Hayley listened, frowning a little. There. She could hear it. Voices. Still pretty far away, but drawing closer. She sent Elijah a startled look but he didn't appear overly worried.

He leaned into her placing his lips to her ear and whispered, "Do not concern yourself. They are wolves, but they are unlikely to sense us here. Still, it is best to be cautious. Do not make a sound."

Hayley relaxed a little against the tree but couldn't help making a little gasp as Elijah bent his head to trail his lips along her jawline. He kissed his way from under her ear towards her chin before lifting his lips to hers. Hayley sunk into his kiss, threading her fingers through his hair. She could feel his bare chest crowding her against the tree and she pushed back against him, making a small noise of frustration.

"Shhhh," Elijah whispered playfully. "Remember the wolves. I said not a sound." His lips found hers again and his hand skilfully undid his tie at Hayley's waist, spreading the shirt and baring her breasts. Hayley wanted to cry out as Elijah's chest brushed her distended nipples, but knew she could not make a noise. She poured all her arousal into their kiss, their tongues duelling in silent battle against the tree.

She could hear the voices louder now, and the sodden bayou earth made sucking noises beneath their feet. More than two, she thought but less than six. Elijah lifted his head and looked down at her a teasing smile playing about his mouth. Hayley smiled back at him, but her smile froze in place when she felt the fastening of her jeans give way beneath Elijah's fingers. He slipped his hand inside, cupping her, giving her a warning glance as she opened her mouth. Hayley grit her teeth as Elijah's fingers found her wetness there, her mangled panties having been left with the rest of her destroyed clothing at the cabin. Elijah's face wore a challenging look as he slowly drew his fingers along her core, before sliding one finger inside her. Hayley bucked against Elijah's hand, desperate to assuage the ache that he aroused in her. A second finger joined the first, and the heel of Elijah's hand ground against her clit. All the time his gaze was locked on hers and she couldn't tear her eyes away from him. She bit her cheek, drawing blood, desperate not to make a sound as Elijah quickened the pace of his fingers. The wolves were nearby now, their footsteps audible mere feet away, but Hayley could concentrate on nothing but the tremors radiating out from where Elijah's hand was buried between her legs. She reached behind her and grabbed onto the trunk of the tree as her orgasm hit. Elijah stifled her cries of pleasure with his lips as his hand coaxed and cajoled her release from her, leaving her wrung out and panting.

The wolves had passed them by and moved on by the time Hayley had come back down to earth. She wriggled her hands out from where they had sunk deep into the tree trunk, so tightly was she grasping it. She gave Elijah her most annoyed look, but he just stared back at her, something almost approaching glee on his face. It was not a look that she associated with Elijah, but she had to admit that it suited him.

"What the hell were you playing at?" Hayley whispered forcefully mindful that the wolves, although now in the distance, were still a little too close for her to be shouting.

"I thought I was distracting you," Elijah drew his shirt back around Hayley and quickly re-tied his tie at her waist. "Did you not feel….distracted? The state of the poor tree behind you would seem to suggest you did…"

"You know _exactly _what I felt," Hayley smiled at Elijah's teasing expression. "But what about you?" She brushed her hand over the front of his trousers where his erection was straining against the fabric.

Elijah closed his eyes briefly, "I can wait. There is already enough of my clothing littered through this bayou. I do not intend to lose any more today. Come. We must proceed."

Hayley gave Elijah a mock push as she eased away from the tree. Her legs were still a bit shaky but they held. Elijah's hand went automatically to the small of her back as she made her way back to the trail. They walked steadily for a while, silent, but comfortable in each other's company. Eventually the trail split and Elijah moved confidently down the left hand path, seemingly sure of the direction back to the clearing where his jacket hopefully still lay.

"Do you know where we're going?" Hayley asked eventually. "None of this looks familiar to me."

"We are not far from the clearing," Elijah replied. "We will be back at the compound very soon."

Hayley sighed. Although she was looking forward to rediscovering a hot bath and the contents of her wardrobe, she would miss being with Elijah out in the open like this. At the compound, things were…complicated.

"Hmmmm. No more "distractions" then. Shame," Hayley stopped on the path and Elijah turned to her a questioning look on his face. "It's nice being like this. Free. Open, I guess. Plus you look incredible with half your clothes missing."

Elijah laughed. "Somehow I think Niklaus would object if this was a permanent look." His face turned serious. "I understand how you feel Hayley. To borrow your phraseology, I want you too. All the time. Restraining that at the compound is…difficult. But it is necessary. At least for the time being. Let us get back. Once I've spoken to Niklaus maybe we can find a way for you to have your…freedom more regularly," He smirked at her and moved on. Hayley rolled her eyes and followed behind him.

The clearing was not far ahead and Hayley immediately saw Elijah's jacket at the foot of one of the trees that circled the grassy area. Elijah picked it up and, to Hayley's amusement, shook it and brushed out the creases. His phone beeped from the pocket and he retrieved it, frowning at the screen.

"Ah. Seven messages from Niklaus. Wonderful. It would appear we've been missed." Elijah pocketed his phone and shrugged into the jacket, leaving it unbuttoned.

"You can't wear the jacket like that; you look like a male stripper!" Hayley burst out laughing at the look of shock on Elijah's face. "I think it would be better if you wore the shirt and I wore the jacket. At least I can button it up and look halfway decent."

"You look lovely in my shirt but you are probably right." Elijah slid the jacket off and held it out to Hayley.

Hayley hesitated with her fingers at the knot at her waist a flirtatious smile playing on her lips. She slowly undid Elijah's tie from around the shirt, sliding it off. The shirt hung close about her and she pulled it off one shoulder, then the other before slipping out of it altogether. Elijah was no longer holding his jacket out. His hand had dropped to his side and he stood seemingly rooted to the floor.

"Shall I put the jacket on now?" Hayley asked playfully. "Or just keep going?" she gestured to her jeans, which remained partially undone.

Elijah removed the phone and keys from his jacket pocket and laid them at the foot of the tree. Ignoring Hayley's puzzled look he laid the jacket out on the grass a few feet from the trunk. "I believe the French Quarter will survive without our presence for a little longer. Please continue. I shall observe from here." He reclined on his jacket, legs outstretched and ankles crossed.

Hayley had very little left to remove. She wiggled out of her jeans, toeing off her shoes as she went. Naked she walked through the clearing towards Elijah wearing nothing but a smile. Elijah remained reclined until she reached where he lay on the jacket. Hayley looked down at him, hands on her hips.

"Well?" she challenged. She barely saw him move. One second she was stood there, the next she was flat on her back on his jacket with him looming over her. Their lips met in a kiss that was almost violent in its intensity. Hayley ran her hands over Elijah's back and round to the fastening of his trousers, her haste to divest him of them almost desperate. Between them they managed to strip him naked without interrupting their kiss. Hayley's hands returned to his back, sliding down to grasp his buttocks to urge him closer to her. Spreading her legs she felt him settle between them. She arched into him, feeling him rub against her. No need for silence this time, Hayley whimpered at the sensations he roused in her as he slid against her wetness.

"Elijah, please," she begged. "Now." She dug her heels into the ground and lifted up to him. Elijah did not hesitate, entering her with one powerful thrust. Hayley cried out as he filled her. She drew her legs up to wrap them around his waist, urging him on with frantic undulations of her hips. Elijah slipped his hands under her, angling her so that each rocking motion sent shivers of arousal through her. Hayley tangled one hand in Elijah's hair, drawing his head down for another kiss. Her other hand fisted the jacket beneath her, bracing herself against his blissful assault. She could feel it beginning, the tightening, the quivering inside. She wrenched her mouth from Elijah's drawing in great gasping breaths. Elijah's mouth went to her neck, kissing, nipping.

"Bite me, Elijah. I need you to bite me." Hayley could feel the black veins around her eyes spreading outwards. Elijah's fangs brushed her neck and Hayley felt an answering pulse at her core. As he pierced her skin she came, her body wracked by spasms, the flow of her blood pushing her over the edge. Elijah followed her, growling his own release and licking her wound as it healed.

It was some time before they moved again, Elijah helping Hayley to stand. They looked down at the jacket. It was ruined. There was a large hole in one side where Hayley's hand had wrenched the fabric apart and the underside was streaked with dirt and plant debris from the bayou floor. Elijah sighed.

"Perhaps you should keep the shirt. I am sure I can enter the compound undetected." He gave Hayley a half smile and reached for the remainder of his clothes, his phone and his keys. Hayley collected her jeans and Elijah's shirt and tie from where she had let them fall and they dressed together. As they walked towards the path that led to the car, Hayley sped back to the clearing, picking up the jacket. Elijah raised an eyebrow.

"I know the jacket is totally trashed but I'm keeping it. As a souvenir." Hayley gave him a teasing look. "That way, when you're looking all noble and serious in your perfect suits, I can look at this and remember a time when you weren't."

Elijah smiled and kissed her. "Very well. As you wish. But we really should be thinking about returning to the compound." He winked. "Race you to the car…"


	4. 4 - Walking The Walk

**Walking The Walk **

**A/N: This is a very short little chapter I wrote after I received a couple of requests for a "walk of shame" fic for our lovely pair! Now. I couldn't really have them arriving back home to find Klaus pacing on the doorstep – I couldn't be that mean to Klaus, but I could see the humour value in trying to extricate them from their bayou…wardrobe malfunction, so here you go! Not M rated but put in this fic as it follows on directly from the last chapter. Enjoy!**

Hayley turned to look anxiously at Elijah as the car pulled to a stop outside the compound. He switched off the engine and reached for her hand, squeezing reassuringly.

"What is troubling you?" he asked gently.

"Klaus is inside," Hayley replied. "Can't you hear him? How are we going to explain…this?"

She gestured to their clothes. Her: grubby jeans; Elijah's shirt swamping her torso and his tie keeping her decent, just, and him: suit trousers that looked rather the worse for wear and…not much else.

Elijah smirked. "Hmmm. Well. We will just have to be a little clever if we are to…protect your modesty. There is a fire escape that leads to the upper hall. I suggest we utilise that. Niklaus is deep in conversation with…." Here Elijah paused, listening carefully. "Marcellus and Davina it would seem. He will not remark our arrival." He exited the car, coming round to Hayley's side to open her door. Hand in hand they whooshed silently up the staircase.

Outside Hayley's room, they paused. "I shall have to have a shower and change," Hayley whispered. "I look a mess."

"I think you look lovely," Elijah whispered back, smiling. He cupped her face and bent to kiss her.

"What are you doing?" Hayley whispered furiously. "Klaus is just downstairs!"

"Yes," replied Elijah. "But I do not know when I will next get the chance to kiss you so I am merely making the most of the opportunity."

This time Hayley's lips met his as Elijah pressed her back against the door. His tongue swept into her mouth and Hayley suppressed a whimper. Her hands went to his head to hold him closer. Elijah's hands went to his tie at her waist and began to fumble with the knot. Dispensing with the tie, his hands found the door, thrusting it open so that they could stumble inside.

Elijah's hands swept the shirt from Hayley's body as he manoeuvred her towards the bed. Hayley's hands, not content to remain still ran down Elijah's bare back, cupping his buttocks as he laid her on the coverlet and moved over her. Hayley spread her legs apart allowing Elijah to settle between them.

Hayley was just struggling with the fastening of Elijah's trousers when she felt him slowly begin to withdraw from their kiss. She sighed.

"You have to go, right?" Hayley ran her hand down Elijah's cheek.

"I think it best. We have spoken about the difficulties attendant to…assignations here in the compound. I think we should avoid the inevitable confrontation with Niklaus right now. If we can. Take your shower and get ready at your leisure. I will await you downstairs and keep Niklaus occupied." And in a blink of an eye, he was gone.

Scant minutes later, Elijah wandered back down the corridor. Now properly attired in a fresh suit and tie, he fought the impulse to return to Hayley. Such was her claim on his thoughts that he was surprised to see his brother standing outside her door.

"Elijah. Welcome home, brother. I'm sorry I didn't hear you come in. I was busy trying to stop Marcel going off all half-cocked to attack a werewolf den. Fortunately between us Davina and I managed to calm him down. Did Hayley enjoy her jaunt in the bayou?"

Elijah tried hard to look his brother in the eye. "Yes. I believe she did. She certainly seems to have an affinity for…exercise in the outdoors."

"Ah," Klaus looked amused. "Led you a merry chase did she? Well. No doubt it did you good. Where is she?"

"Getting changed I believe," replied Elijah innocently. "Unfortunately, when one engages in…strenuous activity in the bayou it can have rather disastrous consequences to one's clothing…"

"Hmmm. That'll explain this then, won't it?" Klaus grinned as he held up Elijah's tie that had been lying sentry-like outside Hayley's bedroom door. "I must say it is looking rather grubby although what it is doing lying in the hallway I'm sure I can't say…"

Elijah tried not to blush as he took the tie from Klaus's outstretched fingers, rolled it up and put it carefully in his jacket pocket. "Thank you, Niklaus."

It was evident that Elijah was not planning on elaborating on the tie, so Klaus merely quirked an eyebrow before continuing, "There have been one or two little developments during your absence. Perhaps we could have a chat about it now? I'm sure Hayley will join us once she's…. repaired the ravages of an afternoon spent in your company, brother." With a wink Klaus set off back down the hall.

Hayley closed her bedroom door quietly and walked carefully towards the stairs. So much for super speed hybrid healing! Although any minor scratches from branches and….bayou floor that she had sustained had completely healed, she still felt rather uncomfortable. She ached between her legs and the slightly bruised feeling pulled at her when she walked. Reaching the stairs she held firmly to the rail and eased her way downstairs at a slower than normal pace.

Both Klaus and Elijah were sat in the drawing room, a decanter of whisky between them. Elijah stood as she approached and Hayley smiled at him. Klaus was reading but looked quizzically at her as she walked to a vacant chair.

"Are you alright, love?" He queried. "You look like you're…limping. I know I told Elijah to take you to the bayou so that you would have space to roam but it appears that he really put you through it! Could you not keep up with the pace, love?"

Hayley bit her cheek to stop from laughing at Klaus's innocent statement. She could not prevent a swift look at Elijah who had buried his face in his whisky glass. She could see his smirk, however. She grasped the arms of the chair, sitting down gingerly, unable to suppress a small wince. Elijah's smile grew.

"Your brother certainly worked me hard," she said to Klaus, "but I think I rose to challenge pretty well. Don't you, Elijah?" she sent an arch look his way.

"I have seldom enjoyed a race to the finish more," Elijah replied innocently. The look he sent her way was anything but innocent however, and Hayley reached for the whisky decanter to distract herself.

Klaus fortunately didn't seem to pick up on the undertones as he changed the subject. "Well. While you were both frolicking in the countryside I was discussing tactics with Marcel and his teenaged witch. As I explained to you, brother, with Genevieve dead…..understandably of course," he added quickly with a look to Hayley, "we have no way of undoing the magic of the moonlight rings. Davina thinks that there may be a way round it if we can find one of her descendants. Genevieve had no children but she did have a sister so I've set them to researching that branch of family tree and I thought that maybe mother's spell book might throw some light on the matter."

Klaus got up and turned to the bookcase on the far wall, reaching for the grimoire and beginning to turn its pages. Elijah looked steadily at Hayley before silently setting down his glass and rising to his feet. He came to stand behind her chair and Hayley felt the hairs at the back of her neck stand on end. Two hands came over her shoulders and slid swiftly down inside the neck of her top, bushing at her breasts and pebbling her nipples. Hayley stifled a gasp, her gaze flying to meet Elijah's over her shoulder before turning to burn a hole in Klaus's back. If he should turn around…but before Hayley could make a sound, Elijah had seemingly disappeared, only to reappear a second later standing next to Klaus reading the grimoire over his shoulder.

Hayley couldn't take any more of this. She got to her feet, and turned to leave. "If you are both going to sit around all evening reading musty books, I'm off. There's a box set with my name on it upstairs. Goodnight." She left the room.

Klaus turned to Elijah. "She's stroppy when she's tired, isn't she?" he commented. "Do try not to…disturb her when you retire, brother. I'm sure she'll be in a much better mood for a good night's sleep." Klaus shut the spell book and strode towards the door. With a hand on the doorknob he turned.

"Oh and by the way. The next time you and Hayley go into the bayou do pack in advance. From your appearance on your return earlier you both appeared to have accidently mislaid much of your clothing during your time in the great outdoors. Don't for one minute think I don't know what goes on in my house, brother, or out of it for that matter," and with a wink he left, shutting the door carefully behind him and leaving Elijah alone in the room, a look of incredulity on his face.


End file.
